Fun Time at the Fair
by Honest The Weasel
Summary: Yugi and his pals gets invited to a Domino City Fair, but luck isn't with them. Read and find out what I mean. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Fun Time at the Fair

By Honest The Weasel

Note: Yu-gi-oh belongs to Takahashi. Hope you enjoy this.

*********************************

On a Friday morning at 10:00 am, the Domino City fair officially opens. Maximillion Pegasus, Creator of Duel Monsters, gets excited.

Pegasus: The Domino City Fair is Finally open! Isn't that delightful, Croquet?

Croquet: Yes, sir.

Pegasus: I'm going there today and I'm going to, indeed, invite Yugi and his friends to come along.

Croquet: Okay, sir.

Pegasus has Croquet call each and every one of them to invite them to go to the fair with Pegasus. Croquet calls Yugi first.

Yugi: Hello?

Croquet: Yugi, you have been invited to come to the Domino City Fair with Maximillion Pegasus later on today .

Yugi: *thinks it's a trap* This should be fun, I guess.

Next, he calls Joey Wheeler.

Joey: Hello? Who da heck is dis?

Croquet: This is Croquet and you've been invited to attend the Domino City with Maximillion Pegasus and your friends.

Joey: Dis should be fun, I guess.

Croquet: Be at the castle at 1:00 pm.

After notifying Joey and Yugi, he calls Tristan, Tea, and Bakura. Yugi calls Joey.

Yugi; Hey, Joey, did you get invited to a fair with Pegasus?

Joey: Ya, I did too.

Yugi: *calls Tristan* Tristan did you get invited, too?

Tristan: Hello Yugi, and yep I did.

Yugi: So did me and Joey.

Tristan: Did Tea and Bakura get invited?

Yugi: I'm not sure…..

Tristan: I'll call them! *calls Tea* Hey Tea, did you get invited?

Tea: Yep.

Tristan: *calls Bakura* You get invited Bakura?

Bakura: Yes, I did.

Tristan: *calls Yugi again* Everyone was invited!

Yugi: Pegasus said to be at the castle at 1:00 pm. 

Tristan: What if this is trap?

Yugi: Let's just go anyway and find out for sure if it's a trap.

At 12:30 pm Yugi and the rest leave their house at that time so they can be at the castle by 1:00 pm. Everyone arrives there at the same time.

Yugi: Hello, guys!

Joey: Hey, Yugi!

Tea: I hope this isn't another one of Pegasus' traps.

Pegasus comes down the stairway.

Pegasus: Well, Hello, Yugi-boy and friends!

Everyone: *dully* Hi.

Pegasus: Are you all ready to go to the fair and have some fun?

Everyone: *nods*

An hour later, they all reach the city fair inside one of Pegasus' limos. At the register stand, there is a man in a dog suit waving to everyone.

Pegasus: *Waves to the dog* Yugi-boy how could you?

Yugi: What did I do??

Pegasus: You're not waving to the dog!

Yugi: Oh! *waves to the dog*

After getting out of the limo, the gang goes to the register stand and registers. After they did that, they all got wrist bands so they could get on all the rides they want for free.

Pegasus: Yugi-boy, I'm so excited!! What ride should we get on first??!!

Yugi: Hmm, what about the Ferris Wheel?

Tea: I'm scared of Ferris Wheels!

Tristan: I know, every time you get at the top it look like you're going to fall.

Pegasus: Yugi-boy and friends, I see the perfect ride we can get on!

Yugi: Which one?

Pegasus: The Merry-go-round of course!! 

Everyone: *Makes that "oh brother" look*.

Pegasus: C'mon lets go before it's too late!!

As Pegasus and the rest made it to the Merry-Go-Round, they show the man in charge of the ride their wrist bands then they get on a horse each.

Pegasus: Hey, Yugi-boy, I can see you in front of me!!!

Yugi: I can see you, too.

Joey/Tristan: *shouts* Hey, Yuug!!! *waves to him from the front*

Yugi: *waves back*

Tea/Bakura: *waves to Yugi from the back*

Tristan: These seats are kinda tight and small.

The ride starts.

Pegasus: Wheeee!!!!

Yugi: *holds on to the pole tightly so he won't fall off*

Joey: Is this how fast it goes?

Tristan: I don't even need to hold the pole.

Tea: Doesn't it go up in down like it usually does?

Pegasus: Wheeee!!!!!

Bakura: *notices the sign said ride was intended for ages 3-6.* Hey, look at the sign, Tea.

Tea: *looks* So, we're on a 3 year old ride??

A boy starts laughing at them.

Boy: Ha Ha!

Joey: Hey, what da heck is so funny, kid??

Tristan: I think he's laughing at us!

Pegasus: *enjoying the ride* Wheee!!!!

After the ride ended they all got off and asked what was so funny.

Yugi: What was so funny?

Boy: Ha ha, you all looked stupid!!!!

Pegasus: They're just jealous is all! 

After leaving the baby Merry-Go-Round, Pegasus spots another ride he wants to get on.

Pegasus: Ooh, Let's get on that ride!!!!!

Tristan: The Bumper cars?

Joey: The mini roller coaster?

Pegasus: No!! That one indeed!!! *points to a kiddy ride train*

Yugi and co: Awwwww!!!!!

Joey: you gotta be kidding.

Pegasus: C'mon let's go!!!

Yugi and co: *slowly follows him*

After they showed the man in charge of the ride the man tells them they can't fit in the train.

Man: I'm sorry but you all can't fit in the train. This ride is for ages 3-6 only

Pegasus: Nonsense!!!! *jumps on top of the train* Come up here, Yugi-boy!!!

Yugi: *thinks this is silly* Coming……

Joey: Do we have too?

So Yugi and his friends got on top of the train with Pegasus looking silly.

Pegasus: The ride is starting!!!

Joey: Yay.

As the ride starts it just goes around in a very very small circle and it is going 1 mile per hour. 

Pegasus: Don't be afraid, Yugi-boy. It's just a ride.

Yugi: I'm not afraid.

Boy: *laughs at them again*

Joey: That kid is starting to beg me!

An hour later everyone is tired of riding boring stuff.

Joey: Can we please get on a real ride, please??

Pegasus: Okay, what indeed do you all want to ride?

Joey: *points* That ride over there!!!!

Tristan: *points* No, that one!!!

Bakura: What about that one?

Yugi: Hmm, it looks like they're closing all of the rides…..

Joey: Nooooooooo!!!!!! We didn't get a chance to ride 'em!!!!

Tea: I think the fair is about to close for the day.

That same boy comes out of nowhere at laughs at them.

Boy: Ha ha!

Pegasus: Don't worry Yugi-boy and friends, we'll come back tomorrow. And we're going to have all the fun we had today again!

********************************

End of part one. What would you like to see in the next part? Please tell me your suggestions and leave a kind review and thanks!


	2. First Comes Fun then Comes Bad

Fun Time At The Fair part 2

By Honest The Weasel

YGO does not belong to me, it belongs to Takahashi. I wanna thank Paladin Dragoon for this idea of chapter 2! Enjoy!

****************************************

The next day on a sunny day, Pegasus, Yugi and his pals, returns to the Domino City Fair. This time they brought along Seto Kaiba and Mokuba.

Seto: Why did you drag me and Mokuba to this silly fair, Pegasus???

Pegasus: Because, Kaiba-Boy, I want you to have a wonderful time!!!

Mokuba: *narrows his eyes* Oh brother…..

Joey: We're not getting on any more Kiddie rides are we?

Pegasus: Oh no, even better! We're going to play baseball, then play prize games then get on the Ferris wheel!

Tea: No!! Anything but the Ferris Wheel!!!

Seto: I'm not doing any of this.

Mokuba: Come on, big brother, it could be fun!

Seto: You can go ahead, Mokuba. I'm too mature for this stuff.

First they head to those baseball gates where the baseballs come out the machine and you have to hit them. Pegasus grabs a baseball helmet and a bat and goes inside.

Pegasus: Look Yugi-boy! I'm about to play baseball! Isn't that wonderful?

Yugi: Huh? Oh, yes, that's great!

Seto: *thinks Pegasus is a big kid*

30 seconds later, baseballs starts coming out of the machine. Unfortunately, Pegasus is getting hit with them.

Pegasus: *getting hit with baseballs* Help!!! Kaiba-boy, Save me!!!! The baseballs are trying to kill me!!!!!

Seto: *folds his arms*

Pegasus: *still getting hit with baseballs* Help!!!! The baseballs hate me!!!!!

As Pegasus is screaming for help, a bunch of people start laughing. 

Tea: *shakes her head*

Mokuba: Seto, can I go next?

Seto: Whatever.

After Pegasus comes out of the gate with pain, Mokuba goes in. 30 seconds later, He hits every baseball that comes out of the machine without missing.

Mokuba: *Hitting the baseballs* This is fun! You should try it, Seto!

Seto: *doesn't say anything just watches*

After Mokuba comes out of the gate, Pegasus, Yugi and his pals separate from Seto and Mokuba. As Mokuba and Seto are browsing around the park, Seto notices the prize to this dart game is a Blue-Eye White Dragon plush.

Seto: I must have that Blue-Eyes White Dragon Plush!!!! Mokuba!!! You must win me that plush!!!

Mokuba: Okay, I'll try!!

After paying $2 for 3 darts, Mokuba misses the balloons three times.

Seto: Mokuba!!! How could you!!!

Mokuba: I'm so sorry big brother…. I tried.

Seto: Let me try and win it myself!!!!

After paying the guy behind the counter $10, he receives 14 darks

Seto: I'm going to win me that plush no matter what!

After using up all 14 darts, Seto pays the man $50 dollars and receives 80 darts. 

Guy behind counter: You people must of came from another planet or somethin'. This is the easiest game in the fair!

Seto: Quiet! I need to concentrate! 

After using 79 darts, Setos uses his last dart carefully

Seto: I can do this……..*throws the dart and pops a balloon* Yeah!!!! Mokuba did you see that!!!! I did it!!! I did it!!!!!!

Guy behind the counter: Here ya go. *hands him a Blue-Eyes plushie*

Seto: *snatches it from him* C'mon, Mokuba.

Back with Pegasus and co., Pegasus spots a prize he wants at the simple looking but hard game where you have to throw a ball inside a bucket without it bouncing back out .

Pegasus: Oh, Yugi-boy! I want that prize! Can you win it for me? Please?

Yugi: I could try. The game looks easy.

Yugi gives the guy in charge of the game, 2 bucks for 2 balls.

Yugi: Here goes nothing. *throws both balls in but they bounce right back out.*

Joey: Let me try! 

Joey gives the guy 4 bucks for 4 balls.

Joey: Watch a pro do this! *throws one ball in and bounces back out* What da heck!! *throws another ball in and bounces back out again* Okay, those buckets must be broken or somethin'. *throws the third ball in and misses* Man, these games are a cheat! *throws the forth in* Man, this game looks so easy but it's so hard!!!!!!

Pegasus: It's okay, Yugi-boy and friends. Let's just find Kaiba-boy and go on the Ferris Wheel.

Tea: I said I hate Ferris Wheels! Doesn't anyone listen to me???

30 minutes later, everyone meets up.

Kaiba: Okay, Pegasus, I got what I wanted now I'm ready to go.

Pegasus: Not so fast, Kaiba. We still have to get on the Ferris Wheel.

Mokuba: Wow, I love Ferris Wheels!

Tea: Whatever is the opposite of "love" is what I think about Ferris Wheels.

10 minutes later, they make it to the Ferris Wheel.

Yugi: Tea, are you coming on the Ferris Wheel with us?

Tea: As much as I hate Ferris Wheel, I'll come anyway.

Yugi: Great!

Joey: I knew you could do it, Tea!

Seto: Whatever, let's just get on this dumb ride and get this over with.

After everyone gets on the Ferris Wheel, it starts to move.

Pegasus: Isn't this fun, Yugi?

Yugi: *hope he doesn't fall*

Joey: Ah, let's just relax, sit back and enjoy the ride!

Tristan: See, this isn't so bad, Tea!

Tea: You're right, Tristan! This doesn't seem so scary like the last time I got on a Ferris Wheel.

Seto: *wants to get off and go home*

Mokuba: This doesn't seem so bad!

Unfortunately as soon as they reach the top, sky high, the ride stops.

Person controlling ride: Uh-Oh, I think we have a problem…….

Tea: Okay, why did the ride just stop?????

Yugi: You don't think we're stuck are we?

Pegasus: Don't be silly, Yugi-boy of course we aren't stuck, the ride got tired and took a break.

Seto: Number one, rides don't get tired and number two, we're stuck.

Mokuba: We're not stuck big brother……I hope not.

Tea: Okay, I'm getting scared……..

A lady that works at the fair comes to the Wheel with a Speaker.

Lady: *using speaker* Ok, we have some bad news, everyone! It looks like we're having technical difficulties so stay calm and everything will be alright!

People on the Ferris Wheel starts to worry.

Joey: Aw Man, we're Stuck!!!!!!!!

Seto: Great, now I'm stuck with you all!

Tea: I knew this was a bad idea!!

Mokuba: I'm scared, Seto!

Tristan: We may be stuck up here all day!

Pegasus: Now Now, everyone, the people down there said to stay calm and everything will be alright!

Seto: They just say that to make you think you will be coming down soon but you won't.

Tea: *screams* Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*******************************************

How long will everyone be stuck on the Ferris Wheel? To be continued. Please Review!


	3. Stuck on the Ferris Wheel and Rebecca's ...

Disaster Time at the Fair

By Honest The Weasel

Note: Yu-gi-oh belongs to Kazuti Takahashi. That Little Drummer Boy song was written by Henry Onerati, Katherine Davis & Harry Simeone, Pub. Please R&R!!!!

****************************************

An hour has passed since everyone was stuck on the Ferris Wheel.

Joey: Man, I'm ready to get off this thing.

Tristan: Me too! We've been up here since ………we got on!

Pegasus: Now, they said we would be down an a minute, yes.

Seto: They said that about 1000 times and still nothing.

Mokuba: Seto, are we going to be up here all day?

Seto: I'm not sure……

Yugi: Well, let's look on the bright side. At least we have a pretty view from up here.

Tea: *scared* I don't care I just wanna get down!! 

The Man in charge of the ride uses the speaker again.

Man in charge of ride: *using speaker* Don't worry you all will be down in a minute!

Joey: *shouts down* HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA SAY THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Man in charge of ride: *shouts back* UNTIL I GET THE RIDE FIXED, IDIOT!!!!!!!!

Joey: *shouts back* OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pegasus: Maybe if we all rock our Ferris Wheel, we'll all be fine. *rocks their Ferris Wheel seat*

Tea: *screams* Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: Hey!!!! Stop it!!!! Please?

Pegasus: *stops* Okay, Wheeler-boy I'll stop

Yugi: I wonder how long we'll be stuck like this.

Three Hours passed and the ride is still broken.

Seto: If I don't get down soon………..

Mokuba: Seto, should we send one of your blimps to come save us?

Seto: Not yet……

Pegasus: Until we all get down, let's take a look around the Fair, shall we? I see a Tilt-O-Whirl, what do you see Yugi-boy?

Yugi: Ummm, The merry go round.

Joey: I see the Food stands!

Tristan: I see my house!

Yugi looks around the park and sees Duke Devlin.

Yugi: Hey, there's Duke!

Joey: Where?

Pegasus: Devlin-boy is here, too?

Tristan: Hey, I see him *shouts* Hey, Duke Man!!!!!!!

Duke: *looks around* Who's calling my name???

Tristan: *shouts* DUKE, UP HERE!!!!!!!!

Duke: *looks up * Hey, Tristan!

Tristan: *shouts* ME, YUGI, TEA, JOEY, SETO, MOKUBA AND PEGASUS ARE ALL UP HERE AND WE'RE STUCK!!!!

Duke: *shouts back* WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!!!

Tristan: *shouts back* I SAID WE'RE STUCK!!!!!

Duke: *shouts back* WHAT!!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!!

Tristan: *shouts back* CAN YOU HELP US??!!!

DUKE: *shouts back* WHAT???!!!!

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen a concert will start in 15 minutes

Duke: *shouts* I GOTTA GO, THERE'S A CONCERT STARTING IN 15 MINUTES. *runs off*

Tristan: Man, I knew that guy was trouble.

Joey spots Weevil and Rex roaming around. 

Joey: Hey, there's Rex and Weevil! *shouts* HEY BUG BOY AND DINO BOY!!!!!

Weevil: Rex, did you hear something?

Rex: No.

Joey: *shouts* REX AND WEEVIL UP HERE!!!!!

Weevil & Rex: *looks up and shouts* WHAT???!!

Joey: *shouts* CAN YOU GET HELP AND SAVE US????!! WE'RE STUCK!!!!

Weevil & Rex: *shouts* WHAT??!!!!

Joey: *shouts* NOT THIS AGAIN!!!!

Weevil & Rex: *shouts* WHAT??!!!!

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the concert will start in 10 minutes.

Rex: Hey a concert!!! 

Weevil: Hehehe, let's go!

Joey: Man, they left us too!

Tristan: Well, at least we get to see a concert.

As 10 slow minutes passed, the concert starts.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, We now present the star of the show…..Rebecca Hawkins!!!

Yugi & co: REBECCA HAWKINS???!!!!!!

Rebecca: *walks in the stage and waves to everybody*

Joey: That creepy little kid?? She's gonna sing???

Pegasus: This should be intriguing!

Announcer: Rebecca will be singing "The Little Drummer Boy"

Yugi & co except Pegasus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: C'mon anything but that!!!!!

Rebecca gets in her singing position

Rebecca: *sings * Come they told me PAH RUM PUH PUM PUM  
The newborn king you'll see PAH RUM PUH PUM PUM  
Our finest gifts we bring PAH RUM PUH PUM PUM  
To lay before the king PAH RUM PUH PUM PUM  
RUM PUH PUM PUM  
RUM PUH PUM PUM  
So to honor him PAH RUM PUH PUM PUM  
When we come…….

Joey: Booooo!!!! Get off the stage!!

Rebecca: *stops singing* Hmph, their interrupting me! *shouts* HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SING WHEN I'M BEING INTERRUPTED!!!!!! 

Everyone: *silent*

Rebeeca: *continues to sing* Little baby PAH RUM PUH PUM PUM  
I am a poor boy too PAH RUM PUH PUM PUM  
I have no git to give PAH RUM PUH PUM PUM  
That's fit to give our king PAH RUM PUH PUM PUM  
RUM PUH PUM PUM  
RUM PUH PUM PUM…..

Joey: Make her stop!!!!!!!!  


Rebecca: *singing* So to honor him PAH RUM PUH PUM PUM  
Play my drum

Everybody: *claps*

Tristan: Thank heaven, it's over!

Mokuba: It's almost getting dark……

Yugi: I have a feeling we're gonna be up here all night…

*********************************

To be continued. What kind of stuff do you think should happen to Yugi and their pals while their stuck on the Wheel? Please give me your ideas. Thanx and R&R!! 

  



End file.
